A machine to machine (M2M) communication (referred to as machine communication) technology is also known as a machine type communication (MTC) technology, which integrates radio communications and information technologies and allows a direct communication between machines, requiring no manual intervention. The M2M technology is widely applied to fields, including automatic instruments, remote monitoring, industrial safety and home automation, payment systems, remote vehicle control and the like. A typical characteristic of the MTC technology is that the number of terminals is huge. Generally, a terminal is also known as a user equipment (UE), an MTC device (Device), or a device used for machine type communication (UE used for MTC). In embodiments of the present invention, a terminal is called an MTC device uniformly. An MTC server (Server) may also be known as a services capability server (SCS) and is called the SCS uniformly in the embodiments of the present invention. The SCS can send trigger information to an MTC device by using a short message to trigger the MTC device to establish a communication connection with a network side.
However, an attacker may send trigger information to the MTC device by camouflaging the SCS, controlling the SCS, or controlling a common terminal to trigger the MTC device to establish the communication connection with the network side, thereby decreasing security of triggering the MTC device.